an empty place
by holbymaddy
Summary: Tom comes back for Maddy only to find she has died. will he take revenge? set after maddy's stabbing.
1. Chapter 1

Tom O'Dowd pulled up in the car park of Holby City hospital driving the same VW golf as he had driven since he started medical school. It had been a year since he was last at Holby and it didn't exactly hold many happy memories for him. Just before he left his Dad had discovered that he was a recovering heroin addict from Ric Griffin. Later that day his Dad was involved in a serious car accident and died in ITU. Tom never forgot how it felt to watch his father's life slip away. However, there were some good memories, and Tom was back for them. The time he spent with Maddy, Maria and Donna had been the best. For a while all they did was come to work, get drunk and have fun. But he didn't want the memories anymore. He wanted it to be real again. Only this time Maddy would know his true feelings for her. She would know that he loved her.

Tom walked into the hospital reception wondering where Maddy was likely to be. AAU? Kellar? Tom didn't have to ponder for long. Over by the far side of the coffee bar was Maria and Donna. Probably gossiping about something or someone. "Hey" said Donna as Tom drew nearer. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing back here?" asked Maria "I thought you were fired by Ric."

"I was" said Tom. "But that doesn't matter because I haven't come back to work."

"Oh, so why have you come back?" Maria asked.

Tom did not want to tell her that he wanted to see Maddy so he settled for asking a question rather than giving an ansewr. "So how's Maddy? I'm surprised she's not with you."

Maria and Donna looked at eachother. Tears welling up in Maria's eyes. "Maddy's dead." said Donna.. "It's been almost six months now."

Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't be true. He turned and ran. In each room he passed he checked to see if Maddy was in there. But she was nowhere to be seen. He stopped at the staff bored. Maddy's name and picture were no longer on there. He slowly sank down to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Donna's words ringing through his mind, _"Maddy's dead."_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few hours since Tom had heard the news of Maddy's death. He was now sat in the bar with a glass of vodka in his hand. He downed the last mouthful with ease and gave the empty glass to the barman to refill. He remembered the last time he was here... _"Two more" said Maddy, "each". The barman placed two shots in front of Maddy, Tom, Maria and Donna. "On three," said Donna, "One, two, three." All four of them drank their shots. _That night had been the last time all four of them were together, the last time, ever, all four of them would be together. His stomach clenched at the thought that them nights would never be the same without Maddy.

Tom sat in the bar for a few more hours. He drank each glass of vodka with the hope that it would somehow ease the pain of Maddy's passing. Instead, the more he drank, the more he thought about her. It seemed like every second he was missing her more and more. He felt like he would never be able to let her go.

After a while Tom decided that he had enough alcohol in his system to be able to find out what happened to Maddy. He had this warped idea that the more alcohol he had in his system the less it would hurt when he found out. He payed the bill to the barman, got up and set out to find Maria and Donna. He found them in the locker room getting ready to leave work. "I want to know what happened," said Tom. Maria and Donna instantly knew what he wanted to know and sat him down and told him everything. How her sister came to AAU asking Maddy to treat her ex cellmate Chantelle who was suffering from a stab wound and didn't want the police to find out. But when Ric found out that Maddy was treating Chantelle under the radar Maddy's sister was forced to contact the police. A few weeks later Chantelle caught up with Maddy in the ladies toilets and stabbed her in the back. Maria found her lying in a pool of blood. Throughout Tom just sat there, trying his best to take it all in. Maddy had a heart of gold, anybody who knew her knew that. She was only trying to help Chantelle. She didn't deserve to die like that, alone. At that moment a weird sensation blew over him. It was a desire for revenge. He didn't want Chantelle to get away with it. He wanted to find her, to find the person who killed the woman he loved.


End file.
